The present invention relates to a method for coding or decoding and a device for coding or decoding.
From the Handbook for Telecommunications, Springer Printing House, 1998, pp. 1-37, coding and decoding methods are described in which an outer code and inner code are used. In this context, a block code is proposed as the outer code and a convolutional code is proposed as the inner code. It is also known to adjust the data rate to a preestablished data rate of a transmission channel through the puncturing and/or repeating of selected bits (unequal repetition) of convolutional code.
In contrast, the methods according to the present invention and the devices according to the present invention have the advantage that adjusting the data rate is accomplished by influencing the block coding. It is possible thus, using simple arrangements to improve error detection and error correction. A fine adjustment of the data rate can especially be achieved through puncturing or repeating/padding a small number of individual bits (only 1 or 2 bits). When there are a plurality of data sources, the signal/noise ratios of the individual data sources can be adjusted to each other by adjusting the block coding, if the data flows of these data sources are transmitted over a single transmission channel in time-division multiplex.